Leopards
:"Leopards usually aren't very nice." –Beshte Leopards are felines that appear in Legends of The Lion Guard universe. They live in the Back Lands, Leopon Plains and the Pride Lands. Appearance Leopards are cream-colored animals with rosettes larger than those of real world leopards. They also lack spots in the areas that leopards have small, solid spots, with the exception of their head. Their rosettes are outlined in black and filled in with deep brown. Their tails are also striped and end with a large tuft. Snow Leopards: Snow leopards have whitish to gray fur with black spots on their head and neck, but larger rosettes on the back, flanks and bushy tail. Clouded Leopards: Clouded leopards are long-bodied, sleek cats. They are slightly smaller than regular leopards. Their fur is brown, with cream patches and dark stripes. Information Leopards: Makucha the leopard was a diurnal hunter in the episode that he made his appearance, though two other leopards both slept in the daylight hours. Some live in the Pride Lands, while a couple are confirmed to reside in the Back Lands. It is stated by Ajabu that a leopard's favorite food is okapi. Leopards have a reputation as aggressive animals, as it has been stated that they greet others with their teeth and are supposed to be fierce hunters and fighters, who rarely give up their territory without a fight. A leopard’s speed is nearly as fast as a cheetah, but compared to a cheetah, they can leap further and have better agility to zigzag. They are great jumpers, able to jump branch to branch to get away from their enemies. They even good climbers terrain rocky wall as Makachu and his leap we’re able to climb difficult wall without munch of struggle. Leopards had shown to have good stealth as Badili didn’t even notice that his rival was still at his tree or Makachu was able to hide bushes to ambush his enemies. Snow Leopards: Snow leopards are able to blend in with their surroundings and leave light tracks. However, they can be spotted if they walk on terrain that is not snow. Snow leopards are predators and are known to hunt red pandas. Clouded Leopards: Clouded Leopards live in the rainforests and Himalayan foothills of South-Southeast Asia and China. The survival of the subspecies in Taiwan has been greatly debated. Clouded Leopards are carnivores, they eat Deer, birds, monkeys, porcupines, pigs and goats. Clouded Leopards are good climbers and are able to climb upside down and hanging up due to their strong back legs and stability. Clouded leopards are masters at hiding, and also have the longest canines of any modern-day felid (also called the modern-day sabertooth). History In Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Notable Leopards * Badili * Fahari * Jiona * Makucha * Makucha's Leap * Mapigano * Yun-Mibu Gallery Makucha-img.png|Makucha Jiona.png|Jiona Fahari.png|Fahari Badili.png|Badili Yun Mibu.png|Yun Mibu Mapigano.png|Mapigano Chuluun img.png|Chuluun Uzima.png|Uzima Category:Animals Category:Felines Category:Pride Landers Category:Back Landers Category:Leopon Plains Residents